Millennium Monarchy
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: Err... No summary.
1. Prologue

Millennium Monarchy  
  
Hiya Peeps! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Fic. (Be kind)  
  
Ps. This story is being Co-written by Mareo Anime and The Hunter of Ra.  
  
"Wake up, ya´ big lump..." yawned Tristin, poking Joey with the toe of his boot.  
  
"(My Pizza...)" snored Joey, rolling over in his sleep. A second later, a hand-full of seawater was dumped on his face, waking him gently. Or not. He sat up sharply, yelling about pepperoni.  
  
"He told you to wake up." Said Yugi innocently, stretching. The group was halfway through the Duelist´s Kingdom tournament, Joey having 7 starchips, Yugi having 8, and were resting on the beach.  
  
"C´mon, guys." Said Tea, rubbing her eyes. "Time to get moving."  
  
"Well, its kinda hard to get moving when my windpipe´s got half the sea in it(!)" said Joey scathingly.

* * *

"Get oudda here, ya´ weaklings!" yelled the boy, laughing at the retreating backs.  
  
"And don't come back unless ya´ want, er..." started the girl, shouting, then pausing. "In any case, don't come back!"  
  
"Smooth sis(!)" said the guy, rolling his eyes. He stated walking away, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that I can't think of good comebacks!" she said, jogging after him. "Anyway, I still say that I did most of the work in that!"  
  
"Look, without my Wingweaver, you´d´ve been lost." He said, waving her away.  
  
"Whoa, hold up," she said, holding her finger up. "How about my Hyozanryu?"  
  
"That didn't make any difference." He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Two words: Sword Hunter."  
  
"(Just ´cause you've got two of them...)" she mumbled, frowning, falling into a trot behind him. They continued in silence for a minute, until she said: "...And you know what else is good about dragons? They-!"  
  
"Will. You. Just. Shut. Up. About. Your. Stinking. DRAGONS!!!!!" he yelled, turning back to her. "I've had it to here-!" He put his hand by his forehead. "With your flippin´ dragons!"  
  
"Alright!" she said, backing off.  
  
"Look, if you mention them again..." he snarled, putting up his hand.  
  
As fast as lightning, golden claws sprouted from the tips of his fingers, covering his hand in shining liquid. From the centre of his hand, a small, eye-like shape emerged. The girl sighed, flicking a piece of hair from out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh, please(!)" she said, shaking her head. "Not that routine! Millennium claws, really sc-" She stopped, listening.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"Someone coming." She said, looking down the path. She gasped, grabbed his arm and pulled him off it.  
  
"OW! What's with the arm yanking?" he growled, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Can´t you sense it?" she asked hurriedly, closing her eyes.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Just feel it!"   
  
He sighed, then closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes, then smirked at his sibling.  
  
"Let's introduce ourselves..." He said, standing up...  
  
OoO Who are these two??????? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Second chap. Up!  
  
Oh, Kioken? WE HAVEN'T FINISHED THE STORY YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
"Are you sure ya' haven't got anything ta' eat, 'Yuge'?" asked Joey, holding his growling stomach.  
  
"No…" sighed Yugi, rolling his eyes. He looked up the path and pointed. "Hey, they might though!" The group looked up to see two figures walking away from them. They ran to catch up.  
  
"Hey, you two!" yelled Joey, waving. "Have ya' got any gr-?!" he started, cut off by a hand clamped around his mouth.  
  
"(Haven't you got any manners?!?)" hissed Tea, slapping him on the side of his head. The two turned.  
  
The boy was about 5" 3, short, black hair, brown eyes, pierced ears with silver rings in them, wearing a black T-shirt, a grey long-sleeve under that, a silver dog chain on his belt, a black backpack, black trousers and black, leather boots. In other words, slightly Gothic-looking. He was also wearing a scowl on his face.  
  
The girl was about 5" 3 also, waist length, blue hair in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a blue Ski-cap, a blue T-shirt with the legend 'Dragons Rule!!!" on it, accompanied by a picture of the monster 'Petit Dragon', a red backpack, a short, yellow skirt and white trainers.  
  
"Um, can we help you?" asked the girl, looking at the struggling Joey with puzzlement. Her voice was light and cheery.  
  
"Er, sorry about him." Apologized Tristin, glancing at him. "He gets a bit crazy when he's hungry."  
  
"Kinda like my sister here." Said the boy, smirking at the girl. His voice was deep and gravely, and sounded like another person's. He extended his hand. "Hiya. I'm Matthew, and this is Kaye." He added, nodding at the girl.  
  
"Yugi." Yugi said, shaking his hand. "Nice meeting you. This is Tristin, ("Yo.") Tea, ("Pleasure to meet you.") and Joey. ("(Ow…) Heya.")  
  
Kaye looked down at Yugi's chest, and then gasped. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, moving in to look at his puzzle. "You're the kid everyone's talking about!" She moved closer, looking at it.  
  
"I'm- Wha-?!" stammered Yugi, a sweatdrop on the side of his head, showing how awkward he felt.  
  
"You've got magic powers or something, haven't you?" she asked, stepping back slightly.  
  
"Well, kinda…" he said, not wanting to talk about his puzzle in detail.  
  
"If that's the deal," said Matthew, glancing from the puzzle to Yugi. "How about a 2-stars duel? Y'see, I don't wanna lose anymore than that." He held up his duelling glove. He had 8 starchips.  
  
"Hey, Matt?" said Kaye, looking at him. "Why not make this interesting?" She smiled at the others, holding her glove up. She had 8 starchips.  
  
"Eh, why not(?)" he replied, looking at Joey. "How about a _double_ 2-stars duel? You and Blondie verses me and Sis?"  
  
"Well, I'm up for it!" said Joey, smarting a bit from the 'Blondie' comment. He looked to Yugi. "How about you?"  
  
"I don't mind. It'll be good practice." he said, shrugging.  
  
"Alright then, we accept!" said Joey triumphantly, striking a pose. Suddenly, a low growling was heard. A blush appeared over the ridge of Joey's nose. "Er, right after lunch!"  
  
A few minutes later, the group were sat down, eating happily. Kaye sneaked over to Matthew, glancing at the others.  
  
"(Look, he's got one, so we should tell as well!)" Whispered Kaye to Matthew, watching the others finish the meal that had been given out.  
  
"(Look, you want the edge in battle?)" He whispered fervently. "(We say nothing until the duel!)" He cut in before her.  
  
"(But if we say now, then it's all fair!)" She pleaded, looking at him.  
  
"(_Fair_?!?)" he said, a little loudly. He checked to see if he'd been noticed, then said "(Look, fair means nothing. If you play fair, you lose! Whatever wins duels works fine for me, even if it is unfair.)"  
  
She sat back on her heels, her arms wrapped around her knees, an un-happy look on her face.  
  
**That's it for now! Ps, any flames will be fed to my Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon, and Ra's Twin-Headed-Fire-Dragon. (And they have big appetites!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chappie three!**  
  
"So, where shall we duel?" asked Yugi, looking at Matthew and Kaye.  
  
"There's a good spot up ahead…" said Matthew, giving Yugi a sideways smirk. "Duel arena 21." Kaye bit her lip at the look on her brother's face.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached the arena, which was already being used to conclude a battle.  
  
"-And finally," the guy on the right said, laying down a card. "I summon Zombyra the Dark to destroy your Deep-sea Warrior!" A giant, black, masked figure with a dragon-ish head materialised from the playing field. It then shot a beam of energy at the sea-warrior of the opponent's.  
  
"Ah-ah-a!" said the guy on their left, flipping a trap card over. "That activated my Reinforcements card!" The Zombyra's attack rushed at Deep-sea Warrior, destroying it. Seconds later, the Zombyra shattered into pixels.  
  
"Ha!" said Right, smirking. "That'll not get rid of many lifepoints! I end my turn!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What's guarding em'?" Left said, pointing at the empty field. "I now play Monster Reborn, and I choose to play-". A great mound of stone rose from the ground, assembling into a giant figure. "-Your Stone Ogre Grotto from a few turns ago."  
  
"(Uh-oh…)" muttered Right.  
  
"Stone Ogre Grotto, attack his lifepoints directly!" Left ordered. The Ogre raised a fist, and then smashed Right's side of the field. Right sighed in defeat as his lifepoints decreased to 0, wiping him out completely.  
  
"Hey, great finish, you guys!" yelled Kaye, waving to them. They both turned, Left giving a thumbs up, Right nodding bitterly. They got to the ground, shook hands, handed over star chips and left.  
  
"Double-dual configuration." Ordered Matthew, pressing a button on the side of the Duelling arena. The duel stands moved to the corners, two more stands folding out of the base and onto the free corners. He glanced at Joey, who seemed reluctant. "What's wrong, Blondie?" he asked, smirking. "Never double-duelled before?"  
  
"Er, sure I have!" he said, getting into his triumphant pose again.  
  
"Save your poses for the match, Blondie." He sneered, walking to a stand. Fuming, Joey joined Yugi at the other side-corner.  
  
"(Now?)" Kaye asked, glancing at her brother. He shook his head, scowling even more. The platforms reached official height, so that the players could see each other.  
  
"Two Starchips each to be split between the winning pair. Agreed?" said Yugi, holding up his duelling glove and removing two chips. The others nodded, removing two chips each and placing them on the betting area in front of them. Yugi closed his eyes, concentrating.  
  
_Did you get all of that?  
  
**Yes. They seem… an odd pair. Especially that girl.  
**  
Well, you can't choose family.  
  
**Yes, but...  
**  
But what?  
  
**It's probably nothing.  
**  
Are you sure? You know about your 'nothings'.  
  
**I just feel… a presence about both of them.**  
  
What? You don't think-?  
  
**It's a possibility. But…**  
  
But what?  
  
**I don't sense the same aura…**  
  
No, me neither…  
  
**We better be on guard. Ready?**  
  
Let's go.  
_  
A second after he closed his eyes, Yugi's puzzle let out a dim glow, lighting his face.  
  
'Perfect.' Thought Matthew, watching Yugi with a malevolent smirk.  
  
'Oh-no.' thought Kaye, watching Yugi as well, but with a dejected look. Yugi opened his eyes, a determined look crossing his face.  
  
"Let's get this duel started." Said Yugi, his voice slightly deeper. The scores appeared on the sides of the arena, officially starting the duel.  
  
I stopped it at the wrong time, huh? 


	4. Chapter 3

"Alright, I'll start off by playing a face down card." Said Kaye, putting a card down. A section of the field lit up for a second. "And I'll put Armed Ninja in attack mode." A dark figure holding a staff appeared in front of the lit area, staring at the two. "Your turn Joey."

"Alrighty." He said, drawing a card. He looked at it, than said;

"I play Axe Raider in Attack mode." A large barbarian appeared on the field, holding a large axe. "Go Matt."

"Alright." He said, pulling a card out. "I place one card face down and bring out the Mad Sword-Beast in defence mode! A huge, reptilian rhinoceros appeared, roaring at the pair.

"Alright…" said Yugi, pulling a card out of his hand. "I summon-!"

"Wait!" said Matthew suddenly, holding out his hand. Yugi and Joey looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" said Tristan from the sidelines. "He's forfeiting already?"

"Nothing of the sort." Smirked Matthew, narrowing his eyes at him. He looked to Kaye. "_Now_ we tell them."

"What?!?" said Joey, confused. "Waddya' guys talkin' about? Tell us what?" Kaye looked sorrowfully at the pair.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you before, but Matthew wouldn't let me." She explained, bowing her head slightly.

"Do the words: '_Millennium items'_ mean anything to you?" said Matthew slyly, smirking at the shocked expression going about. "Yes Yugi, we knew right from the start what it was. Because…" He held up his right hand, palm facing them.

The same glistening substance leaked out of his wrist, re-covering his entire hand again, turning it bright golden. At the ends of his fingers, the substance curled up and away from the fingers, making them hooked and pointed.

In the centre of his palm, a small, eye-like hieroglyphic rose from the surface of his palm. The Eye of Anubis. The substance covered his whole hand, so could not be removed.

"Yes. That's right." Said Matthew, closing his glittering hand with a clinking sound. "These are the omnipotent Millennium Claws!" Yugi gasped, completely taken aback.

**_Millennium Claws?!? I have never heard of such a thing!_**

_You haven't?!? Oh no. This is bad…_

"And that's not all!" he smirked, looking at Kaye out of the corner of his eye. "Show them!"

"Matthew, do I have to?!?" she pleaded, looking at him, biting her lip. "I hate having to do it-!"

"Do it!" he barked, glaring at her. She sighed in defeat, pulling down her right sleeve. She held it up, the back of her hand facing them.

"I'm sorry." She said finally. A line down the middle of her arm glowed brightly. It came out towards them, the line changing into a golden stick. At the top, next to the hand, a shining arrowhead emerged, attached to the stick.

Finally, at the bottom, near her elbow, a triangular shape widened and flattened, the Eye of Anubis imprinted on it. The arrow was attached to her arm by two golden plates entering her skin vertically, so it was impossible to remove without injuring her.

"The Millennium Arrow…" she sighed, straightening her arm again so that the arrow pointed at the pair.

"Er, Yugi…?" asked Joey, looking to the boy for answers. "What the heck is goin' on?"

"I…" He said, looking at the items with an open mouth. "I have no idea…"

"You don't?!?" he said, looking back at the two. "Oh, man…"

"As with your Millennium Puzzle, Yugi, the items have certain, benefits shall we say?" Matthew said, looking at the arrow. "Yours can send the souls of the wicked to the shadow realm. Mine can destroy them utterly. And my sister's item has an amusing effect."

"Mine can…" she sighed, looking at it. "Nullify any millennium items."

"In English, please?" Said Joey, nonplussed.

"It can cancel out the effects of Yugi's puzzle, including his precious mind-link with his ancient spirit!" laughed Matthew, pointing at the puzzle. "Do it now!" he ordered, glaring at Kaye.

"I'm sorry." She said again, pointing the arrow at Yugi's Puzzle. "I don't have a choice." She placed her hand at her elbow, on the blunt end of the arrow. She swept her hand down the length of it, towards Yugi.

A shining spear that looked like the card 'Living Arrow' shot out of the end of it, straight towards the puzzle. Yugi, unable to move, could only watch as the arrow hit the dead centre of the Eye of Anubis.

He felt a great pain as the link between him and his spirit was severed. Suddenly, for the first time in over two years, he was alone.

"Let's see you duel now, Champion!" laughed Matthew, watching Yugi grow pale.

* * *

"Ma-aatt!" complained a 7-year-old girl, running after an older boy through the stalls of an Egyptian market. "Come back! Mom said we godda go back to the hotel!" 

"You godda catch me first, Kaye!" laughed the 9-year-old boy, pushing past people in an effort to get away.

"Matt, come on!" she complained, catching him up. "We're gonna get lost!"

Matt ran ahead, laughing, until he saw a strange man with a turban on, wearing a long robe, enter an alley. He stopped, looking at the alley. Kaye caught up with him.

"Matt, c'mon, let's get back to Mom." She said, pulling at his arm.

"Wait a second." He said, jogging to the alley. He peered round, curious. The man walked slowly ahead through a door and down some steps.

"Matt, come on!" she pleaded, looking at the vanishing man. "Mom said we shouldn't go with strange people!"

"We're not _going_ with him, we're _following_ him." He said, looking back at her. "It's completely different."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at her big brother.

"Yeah!" he said, running down the alley. "Now c'mon!"

"Well…" she mumbled, twisting the fabric of her T-shirt in her hands, looking around. "…Wait for me!" she yelled finally, running after him.

They reached the doorway and peered down into the gloom. A little way down, they could see a burning torch in a metal bracket fixed to the stone wall. Kaye clung to Matthew's arm, whimpering slightly.

"C'mon. There's nothing to be scared of." He said, half to himself, holding her hand caringly. He stepped down, his trainers tapping on the stone stairs. Kaye followed next to him reluctantly, whimpering quietly. When they reached the bottom, Matthew looked round the corner.

The room was long and wide, made of ancient stone blocks and pillars. At the far end to the sides, two armed men stood, eyes in shade. The man they had been following walked towards a great stone block at the far end, with shiny objects imbedded in it.

"(C'mon, let's check it out.)" Said Matthew quietly to Kaye, tip-toeing inside. He backed up against a pillar, looking in. Kaye followed, but tripped on a loose stone, crying out.

The man at the far end turned slowly, watching someone scrabble into the shadow of a pillar. He paced up the corridor to the pillar and looked around the curve. He saw a young boy, standing up, facing him, while a younger girl crouched behind, scared. At this distance, Matthew and Kaye could see his eyes. They were white and pupil-less.

"Welcome." He said, obviously unsurprised at their appearance. "I am glad you followed me."

"Huh?" said Matthew, lowering his guard. "How'd you know we were following you?"

"I can sense certain things." He said simply. "My name is Shadi. Now, please follow me one last time."

"Er, sorry, we'd rather not." Said Kaye quietly, watching the man from behind her brother.

"I am afraid you don't have a choice." He said, straightening up. At that, the two guards they had seen came out from behind the pillar and seized them both. They cried out, trying to throw the large men off. But the men simply picked them up and walked down the corridor behind Shadi.

"Anyone who enters this Crypt must be tested by the items." He said over his shoulder, stopping when he reached the block. From here, the pair could see it was a sarcophagus, with strange, golden objects attached to it. He took hold of two of these items and pulled sharply, dislodging them.

"You shall be tested by the Millennium arrow and the Millennium claw." He said unemotionally, holding up said objects. The claw was like a golden glove with hooked ends and the arrow had two open, golden manacles attached to the stick. "Hold them." He ordered the guards.

The guards pulled down the right-hand sleeve of each of them, baring their arms.

"Let us GO!" Kaye yelled, struggling in her captor's grip, tears running down her face. "We haven't done anything!"

"Yes you have." Said Shadi quietly, lowering the items onto their hand and arm. "You have entered the crypt of the Millennium items. Only those who are chosen to wear the items may enter. Your spirit will explain more deeply… Unless you descend into madness before that time." And at that, he pushed the claw onto Matthew's right hand and the Arrow onto Kaye's upper right arm.

They screamed in pain as the items took a hold of them.

The claw skin contracted, crushing Matthew's hand, burning the skin under it. The wrist opening constricted its razor sharp edges, cutting into his skin and causing scarlet blood to drip onto the floor.

The arrow clasped both of the manacles shut, scalding the skin underneath, stretching round until they met at the other side. The manacles contracted, ripping the skin they were on, nearly shattering the arm as ruby blood leaked out and trickled onto the stone.

"Release them." Said Shadi, ignoring their screams. The guards dropped them, the children falling to their knees in pain.

"It is obvious now that these children are destined to wear them as long as they live. Even though these are not true Items of the Pharaoh." Matthew and Kaye looked up, whimpering.

"After the Pharaoh Ankunukanon passed into the afterlife, hiding the Items with him, a Persian King invaded Egypt, taking over from the Egyptians." He explained, watching them. "After several years, the King found out about the Items of the Pharaoh and decided 'If an Egyptian could do it, so could he.'"

"The King and his descendants set all of their priests on completing the task. There were many failures, many resulting in the deaths of the priests who tested them. Until, three hundred years afterwards, these two Items were created."

"Unfortunately, the land of Egypt was attacked again, this time by the Romans. The King of that time decided to hide them with the other Items, so they could never be found." He fell silent.

"Your spirits will explain about you role in these events. Go." He said, waving the guards to stand back. They struggled to their feet, took a few steps backward to see if they'd let them, then turned and ran. They ran down the corridor, up the stairs and down the alley they'd previously come down.

There, they hugged each other, shaking and crying, falling to their knees again.

* * *

That last bit was a flashback, in case you didn't know. 


End file.
